Alter Zim And Dib
by Deilen003
Summary: Dib goes to an alternate universe where he is the invader.


Alter Dib And Zim

All it's silent, not even, a rat, a single step or even an ant. The only sound is a neon blue alarm clock ticking slowly; near by Dib's bed. The bed is colour with a swarm of sticky, green and slimy aliens.

Dib is snoozing his life away in his blood coloured pyjama. Overlaying his eyes, circular glasses that is big as the moon.

Bing and bing, the alarm clock shouting at his elephant size head. Until, Dib drop his hand on the alarm clock's silencer. Then, he fling his eyes open.

After waking up, he began stomp down stairs, that is dancing with blue fuzzy carpets.

The kitchen is stinging with greens. Surrounding Dib, is an icy white refrigerator and an oval space -purple table. Flooding the kitchen, is a gurgle of sewage. Calmly, Dib walk his way to grab a box of cereals and a carton of opaque milk in the blindingly bright fridge. After swiftly grabbing a bowl, he mix up a bow of cereal. Then, began to eat his cereal with a shiny simmering spoon.

"Dib can I have the milk?" Gaz said.

After, Dib pass on the milk to the purple dress one named Gaz.

"Gaz have heard that if you would sleep, there a 0.000001 chance of waking up in an alternate universe," Dib shout out.

Gaz just says nothing and continues to flood her bowl with milk.

"Are you listening to me Gaz."

"Sure I got ears to tell how annoying you are."

"Well then I heard that one guy on the news slept and never was seen again." Dib whisper.

"But he just slept."

"Well then, it's my theory why he disappear... ok."

The lights are dim. At the forefront, The only light lit is a very large screen; big as Dib's head. Around this dark blue room is composed of unreadable wires.

Standing on a pale blue platform, is a green head that is a rectangle box, and a pair of antennas on to of this box. His name is Zim. Coat in a purple shirt. Below his shirt, is an inky black - tight trousers.

"Well then, it's my theory why he disappear... ok," Dib shouted on the large screen.

"Mmm... ever since I tested the alternate universe on that really I mean really annoying news person I got a new idea to get rid of the Dib" Zim said.

Zim slam his finger on the tv controller. Zing goes the dark lit tv. The light is stolen until no light left.

"Gir."

Gir didn't respond.

"Gir!"

Bang! Gir crash his metal head on a buzzing futuristic platform.

"Gir may you go to Dib's house and then scan Dib's brain so I can change some of it's wires."

"Turn on my favourite show the monkey show!" The metal head said; pointing at the screen.

After that, Zim pull out his Gir obedience wielder. Zim twist and curl his fingers to absolute obedience on the circular washing machine switch.

"Gir may you go to Dib's house and then scan Dib's brain so I can change some of it's wires." Zim repeats.

Then, Gir slam his feet in a repeatedly matter until: he gone up the transparent elevator, went walking down town and finally in front of the membrane' door.

After that, Gir slips within a liquid invisibility blanket.

Creak goes the liming door. Once inside, the view of the living room is a gloomy, mysterious and sketchy atmosphere. The coach is a large bush and a tv is a surreal alien - like machine. Both of them, are parallel with the tv towering the seating. Also, the floor were drench in pizzas, soda and a waterfall of paper.

Gir walk to the kitchen; ignoring all the distractions that were calling for Gir's name.

In a few seconds, The metal head goes to Dib's huge head then scan Dib.

After scanning Dib, Gir taken one big step that is strong like bricks. Dib's ears sting. He look over. Suddenly, Dib grab and thrown the blanket.

Gir with no cliff to run away from; run and run and run fast as a train. Dib turn a blind eye.

Dib thought, "Nah, Gir is just a stupid assistance."

Gir continues to rush his way to Zim's base.

"Mission completed," Gir said seriously

"Thank you Gir." Zim said as he twists the obedience circular switch.

"Do be dooooo..." Gir chant.

After that, Zim once again wakens up his screen in order, to display Dib's mighty and beefy brain.

"So the Dib brain must be rewired" Zim slur.

The brain turn around like a digital model. As Dib's digital brain swirl, Zim spawn within in his box of brainy ideas. Zim rewires Dib's inner thoughts: How do I get rid of Zim?, His father is a nasty Bigfoot and why do all my classmates think I'm a freak.

After achieving his goal, Zim screams in pride, "I have done it, i have done... it!"

The buzzing - bright sun ticks and tacks down until the white - shot moon communes the sky.

Dib clings onto the door handle to his bedroom. Within his man tunnel, is bucket full of blue paint cover all over the room. Overlaying his walls, is conspiracy posters haunting him. Beside a window on the end of the room, is a bed guttering with his alienating addiction.

He proceed to curl himself within his blanket like a snail shell...

Tick tock. Tick... tock. Tick and tock goes The Moon. Before the Dib can speak, the icy circle gets kill by the boiling sun.

Dib finally wake up yet; he is hug by floods of wires caving in. The once bed became a red cloth with bucket full of paint.

He **suddenly, **woke up from his slumber. His head is ooze with a slum of green skin; antennas are shadowy claws. Yet after all of that, his fashion is left untouched.

"Your goal is to just rule this... disgusting world," A voice whisper in Dib's ear.

"Who - who are you?"

"Your very own guardian angel."

After that, the screen flings out. It display a black and white snail shell swirling. It grabs Dib's attention and it pulls him towards an endless trance...

Outside the display, is Zim laughing like a rattle snake. As he is given a pot of golden hope, he giggle at the fact that he create a other dimension to bleed the endless amount of destruction. By glueing the dimension over the prime one to create Satan's toe of anarchy

Beyond Dib's alternate base, is Zik's home, within his house and within his personal space. His personal space is springing with saturated sun flower yellow. In addition, his sunny - blue bed is mess of comics, tangle controllers and a world - distribution simulator.

Zik has woke from his trance. He is a oval - head with a flow of bug - like brown hair. He is dress in a blue blouse, liquids lavender trousers and checkerboard shoes.

He bounce towards his azure - monochrome kitchen. His kitchen is a land of wonder. His wonders is posters of suspiciously same posters as Dib's rotting all over the walls. At the corner of the room. Is a table that is a skyscraper. 3 tables organise like a triangle. The 2 out of 3 are fill with Zik's parents who is dress in a simply white t -shirt and a black mysterious jacket.

"Hello mummy and dad!" Zik shout.

"Try not to sleep tonight ok..." The 2 whisper.

"Why mom?"

"Mmm... hmm well then there is 50 percent ,chance of being teleport to another dimension when you sleep."

"Noo... nooo that impossible!"

"When my cousin slept, he was never seen again..." both of them said in horror.

Outside of another display, is Dib wreaking his mouth laughing.

"Look at Zim, I just wanna destroy him," Dib said mistevious.

"Why do you take over the world, if you destroy this world. Zim will finally go away," The waves said.

"If you really... I mean really want to kill the zim just press the big Button to burn the world."

After the voice slur that, he strike, destroy and slaughter the button like a black belt. However, his hand strike though the metal of the button.

"What is this?" Dib question.

"Oh pop, I forget to put the collide on that."

"Wait - wait - wait it's Zim."

"Noo... you lied!"

Dib create a thought of, "Yeah yeah that is just totally Zim."

Dib drift his vision to the right. Over there, is a red button calling for Dib's name. Then, he run towards the button; gambling on if there is even a collision.

"Don't... that button do not have a collision!" Zim alert Dib.

Even though Zim buzz his ears with those words


End file.
